An unexpected gift
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: In his 50th birthday, Haytham expected to celebrate it with his family and friends' company, but Thomas Hickey, his friend and co-worker, will give him a news that maybe would result on... Wanting to kill him. What news is that? Find out! HAPPY B-DAY, HAYTHAM!


**_Hello, AC Fandom!_**

**_Ok, this must be the most weirdest fic that I have ever wrote until now. It's a translation of a fic of mine called "Un regalo inesperado"; over here I introduced to you a crack pairing (maybe stupid or just creepy) formed between Connor and a motherfucker called Thomas Hickey XD. _**

**_ I hope that you would understand my poor English and that it would like to you._**

**_^_^ Hugs!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_By the way... Assassin's Creed is not mine. It belongs to Ubisoft._**

* * *

**An Unexpected Gift.**

Haytham and Kaniehti:io "Ziio" Kenway observed extremely onerous to a nervous Thomas Hickey, a friend of the family and Haytham's co-worker. It was assumed that the three would be together with several guests more at the Haytham's birthday party in a restaurant for Thai food in the city in two hours.

However, there were those three: the couple sitting on the sofa and Thomas on the Chair along with Connor, aged 17 years and the only child of the family. The boy looked a little concerned and, if Haytham not well knew his son, until nervous and uneasy.

Clearing his throat, Haytham inquired:

- Well, Thomas. What wanted to talk to us which is so urgent?

- Is it something wrong? -added Ziio, who looked askance at his teenage son.

Thomas, taking a breath, agreed to respond:

-Uhhh... Haytham, Ziio... Ehmmm... I... I... Uhmmm... Well... I know that surely you won't see me nor in paint after this.

- After what? -Haytham replied.

- Mmmm... You'll see... Long ago, just a year ago... I... I... Argh! Fuck!

That said, he took the hand of Connor and, decisively, explained:

- Haytham, Ziio... Connor and I have been dating for a year. We wanted to tell you this a month after the party and evit ruin it to everybody, but the two have talked and...

-We thought not silence it for longer, not once almost Charles handles us - added the teen-. We regret very much having it so hidden, but believe us that we've always wanted to tell this sometime...

- And ask you for your consent and blessing to pass to the next stage, which is the courtship. I clarified that there was no sex or "fax", because it seemed something hasty and inappropriate to us since we weren't couple until today.

- What is really here is love... And that's all that matters.

Both looked at each other and exchanged a smile among themselves. Then they turned to the parents of the boy and waited for them to issue any word favorable or unfavorable.

The Kenway, from their part, remained with a big silent surprise. Ziio had her eyes too open as dishes in result of the strong impression he received to find out who was the person with whom her child came out lately; Haytham, on the other hand, had a face of being dead by brain death after hearing the shocking news on the mere day of his 50th birthday...

- Thomas... – he murmured.

Thomas and Connor knew at that moment that the tension in the voice of the Patriarch was a bad sign; rising slowly from the sofa, the two set out to walk slowly by itself flies...

- COME HERE, DAMN SON OF A BITCH! - shouted Haytham immediately.

Hickey then went to run while Haytham, so pissed off, stood from a jumping and began to pursue him.

- COME HERE, DAMN SHIT PEDOPHILE!

- HAYTHAM, PLEASE! - Hickey begged as he ran around the house - We can talk about this as civilized people!

- CIVILIZED PEOPLE MY FUCKIN' MOTHER-IN-LAW! HOW DARE YOU TO PUT YOUR FUCKING EYES ON MY SON? COME HERE, FAGGOT!

- Dude, calm down!

Ziio, in her way, get close of Connor and, sighing, told him:

- I told you that he would not take it so well, son. Now he wants to kill Hickey with the first thing that is in his path.

- I know that, mom... But at least we try to give him a decent birthday's gift from both, you know?

- Yep... That's true, my boy.


End file.
